Sythas Onasi
Summary A veteran of the Yasmine Conflict and a Hardened war vet. Responsible for several atrocities, beginning of the VAP program and current admiral of the Ad Astra Armada. Physically officer like. Tall, straighten back, short jet black buzzed hair. Constantly wearing a clean black officers uniform as well as his wet work gloves which cover both his hands and kinetic wraps. Staunch face with a sharp narrow chin as well as sullen cheeks. Sythas embodies the perfect example of what a armada admiral. Also Hunted by the seven sins, Especially By Sin: Envy Equipment * Reaver Plasma Pistol - Relic Plasma Pistol * "Wyvern's Kiss" - Relic Kinetic Wraps * Deflector Shield Array * Nightmare Flash Grenades (x3) * Throwing Knife(s) (x2) * Kinetic Dampened Boots Appearance Scythas's actual age is lost however the complexion of his skin and appearance of certain wrinkles implies hes somewhere in his thirties. Youth Nothing is known about his youth. The earliest records kept of Scythas's history begins with the capture of Kennath and himself by security forces on the Civilian Space Station. From here to avoid imprisonment both Scythas and Kenath enlisted into the navy (Ad Astra's). After basic training, the duo were both scouted and separated by different divisions of the navy. Despite being separated the pair kept a strong connection. Using hit latent cunning, Scythas started on planning how to quickly raise him and his partner up in rank. This started the dark path Scythas took to become the Navarch and lead the last bastion of order left in the sector. Boxing and Officers School In officers school Scythas has joined the boxing circuit in the school. Despite starting off as a smaller individual clocking in at 5' 10", was able to the best most other opponents in the ring. Eventually after rigorous training Scythas perfected his fighting technique mixing martial arts and boxing together making him unbeatable in the ring. While technically not champion within the school, the school knew who was the top fighter. After an incident in the ring, Scythas was banned from any official boxing on school grounds. Due to this and using his popularity he created an underground fight club and sharpened his skills in dirty fighting. Other then this, Officer school was highly uneventful for Scythas. Aced all exams, test, physical challenges. Graduating at the top of his class, Scythas was promoted to captain. As he accepted his new title, he was already on to thinking of how to get even higher in rank. Early Career Scythas's early career was boring and dull. Most of his initial work was paper work on repoing space craft. The most exciting thing to do would be to take by a ship by force however that was only in every once in a great while and uneventful themselves. However his first big break was a assignment co-ensding with the Intelligence division of the navy. Turned out Scythas would finally be able to reunite in person with his partner in crime. As the reunion began it was cut short by mission briefing. The assignment was to investigate a series of unfortunate events happening on space stations near the Pandora system. Upon further investigation it turned out some strange things had been happening to incoming ships to the system. As they would come in the ship would have a series of meltdowns and the crew would be killed my mysterious means. Upon returning home with their findings, Scythas and Kenath were informed of the current happenings for the company in the system. Ad Astra was constructing a means of FTL communication on the planet of Yasmin. The pair was also informed that these happenings are like due to that. on surface many similar strange things have been occurring and acts of terrorism were rampant. Wanting to raise higher in rank, Scythas made a gamble on demanding to be allowed to take on the task of securing the devices construction. He was succesful, and shortly set off to Yasmin. Yasmin Conflict Post Yasmin Current Status Holding off catholic fleets in several systems. Currently at Thurid. Rumors In a secret relationship with Kenath Believed to be psychopathic